Lawina
by SanAngle
Summary: Kamyk po kamyku, niepozornie nadciąga lawina, która może zniszczyć Sherlocka. Holmes będzie musiał zastanowić się, kogo zdoła uratować, a które istnienie poświęcić, by przetrwać. Angst. Sheriarty. Prawdopodobnie Major Character Death.
1. Lekkie drżenie skały

**Lawina - Lekkie drżenie skały.**

* * *

><p><em>Potrzebuję sprawy. Załatw mi coś. SH<em>

_Wysłano o 15:24_

Rzucił komórkę na stolik i z wściekłością obserwował, jak ta odbija się od kantu blatu i z trzaskiem ląduje na podłodze. Znając obecną jakość telefonów, prawdopodobnie już było po nim. Zresztą ten aparat i tak musiał wylądować w niszczarce, więc nie zaszkodzi mu użycie go jako zamiennika pistoletu, który znajdował się w drugim pokoju. Sherlockowi nie przyszło do głowy, by ruszyć się z kanapy, no a Johna nie było w pobliżu, z kolei pani Hudson nie słyszała jego krzyków. A może słyszała i miast przyjść do Holmesa, wyruszyła wręcz w przeciwnym kierunku, albowiem odwiedziła sąsiadkę. W każdym bądź razie, broni nie było pod ręką, więc Sherlock postanowił porzucać telefonem. To jest, de facto, rzucić mógł tylko raz, nie sądził bowiem, że w najbliższych minutach wstanie. Dlatego najpierw napisał do jedynej deski ratunku, która mu została i wycelował w stół.

Otóż Sherlock Holmes nudził się. I to nie byle jak. Od ostatniej sprawy minęło 8 dni 10 godzin 20 minut. Mówiąc dokładnie, 21 minut i 3 sekundy. A im dłuższy czas upływał mu w bezsensownej i bezproduktywnej nudzie, tym detektyw-konsultant _jedyny na świecie_ miał większą ochotę, sam kogoś zabić i przygotować ciało specjalnie pod swoje wymogi, a potem usunąć z Pałacu Umysłu informacje o popełnieniu owej zbrodni. Niestety miało to jeden minus – doszedłby w końcu do tego, że to on zabił. No chyba, że – co było nawet bardziej prawdopodobne – nie rozwiąże sprawy, bo przed kasacją kilku faktów z Pałacu Umysłu był genialniejszy niż po. Czyli _de facto_ – przegrałby sam ze sobą. A nie cierpiał przegrywać, nawet jeśli przeciwnikiem był on sam.

Telefon dwukrotnie piknął jękliwie z drugiego krańca pokoju. Sherlock przewrócił ostentacyjnie oczyma, choć mógł liczyć jedynie na to, że kamera _ukryta_ w _Opowieści wigilijnej_ Charlesa Dickensa, którą _nota bene_ przyniósł na 221B Baker Street John w czasach, gdy jeszcze wierzył, że jest w stanie pokonać ignorancję współlokatora, będzie jego jedynym widzem.

_Wiedziałeem, że za mną zatęsknisz. _

_Odebrano o 15:30_

_I że bratulek nic ci nie załatwi. _

_Odebrano o 15:30_

_Jestem pewny, że chciałbyś znowu zobaczyć przerażenie w oczach Mycrofta. Wystarczy jedna sprawa. SH_

_Wysłano o 15:31_

Tak, właśnie błagał o jakieś morderstwo, szantaż, cokolwiek, kto przerwałoby tę drażniącą harmonię. Nie mógł przecież wiecznie strzelać do ścian, trzeba zachować choćby resztki pozorów tego, że nie jest on pacjentem oddziału psychiatrycznego.

_Wiele będzie cię kosztowało wynagrodzenie mi tego._

_Odebrano o 15:33_

_Kliknij, by zobaczyć załącznik._

Sherlock spojrzał na zdjęcie i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Dlaczego sam na to nie wpadł? Tak, to będzie interesująca sprawa. I stawi na baczność Mycrofta, gdy on, jego braciszek, zacznie igrać z ogniem. To będzie niebezpieczna, przez co ekscytująca rozrywka.

_Coś się da załatwić. SH_

_Wysłano o 15:34_

Odczekał 20 minut, patrząc na ekran, nim schował telefon do kieszeni. Następnie podszedł do kamery i wyjął ją z kryjówki. Bez skrupułów wyrzucił ją za okno, po czym zajął się niszczeniem dowodów. Wyjął z telefonu kartę i przełamał ją na pół w ręku. Wrzucił resztki do ogniska i patrząc, jak się palą, uśmiechnął się pod nosem.


	2. Rysa w skale

**Lawina - Rysa w skale**

* * *

><p><em>Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me?<em>

Kilkusekundowy filmik, zapętlona wiązanka powtarzająca ciągle te same cztery słowa, która wzbudziła w londyńczykach taki strach, że pewnie jedna czwarta już planuje nagły wyjazd. Praktycznie nieruchomy obrazek, mogący być robotą drugoligowego hakera, sprawił, że cały rząd zrobi wszystko, by pozbyć się Moriarty'ego. I to jak najszybciej. Te same cztery słowa ocaliły mu życie. Był świadomy tego, że jego brat bez dłuższego zastanowienia wydałby na detektywa wyrok śmierci. Ale by mieć czyste ręce, zamierzał go posłać na misję. Pół roku, kulka w łeb, ojczyzna jest ci wdzięczna.

_Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me?_

Te same słowa, ta sama wiązanka na każdym ekranie w całym kraju. Irytujące cztery słowa wymawiane zmienionym przez program głosem. Powtarzające swą myśl przez godzinę. Słysząc je miał ochotę rzucić szklanką w odbiornik. Nie czuł strachu – bo niby dlaczego miałby się obawiać?

Za wcześnie, zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Dlaczego nie odczekał tych kilku dni? Dlaczego zaatakował teraz? Dlaczego wystawił się już teraz jako cel? Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego… Od tego zaczynały się pytania wszystkich Anglików. Niemo wyszeptywane słowo przez przerażonych mieszkańców, zaciskających zbielałe palce na materiale, kartce, tym, co mieli w ręku, gdy ujrzeli animację stworzoną przez Moriarty'ego.

_Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me?_

Sherlock doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, dlaczego w tym momencie postanowił się Moriarty ujawnić. Czym kierował się, wybierając ten, a nie inny dzień, by zaszokować mieszkańców Wysp. Jednakże nie zamierzał ujawnić się z tą wiedzą z bratem. A przynajmniej nie teraz. Nie ma sensu informować Rząd W Jednej Osobie, że chaos spowodowany jest słabością jednego z najgroźniejszych przestępców na świecie – a przynajmniej dopóki oficjalnie nie umarł – do zesłanego na śmierć detektywa.

Już widział wyraz twarzy Mycrofta, gdy oznajmia mu tą nowinę. I jego pomysł, na który wpadnie, jeśli nie od razu, to po chwili, by wykorzystać, jego, Sherlocka Holmesa, by wywabić Moriarty'ego z kryjówki. Miał swoją dumę i z pewnością nie chciał skończyć, jako przynęta.

Niech tamten wierzy, że to sprawa jakiegoś poplecznika Jima, niech myśli, że może tamten naprawdę zmartwychwstał, ale niech jeszcze nie zastanawia się, dlaczego. Dopóki Sherlock nie stworzy przekonującej historii – miał już kilka w zanadrzu, ale żadna z nich nie przekonałaby Mycrofta. A przynajmniej nie na długo. Dlatego dopóki nie pozna planów Moriarty'ego, dopóki nie znajdzie prawdopodobnych motywów jego działania, nie będzie się wychylać. Powie _braciszkowi_ prawdę, ochroni jego_ zacne siedzenie_, ale nie wyjawi mu, że tak naprawdę ten filmik miał być puszczony znacznie później.

_Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss…_

- Wystarczy – stwierdził Mycroft, wyłączając ekran, urywając w ten sposób wpół zdania pytanie Moriarty'ego – Musisz go znaleźć.

Mówił w przestrzeń, nie patrząc Sherlockowi w oczy. Wyrzuty sumienia zmieszane z żalem, że jeszcze nie pozbył się uciążliwego młodszego brata. Twarzą zwrócony w stronę zgasłego już teraz odbiornika, machinalnie obracał obrączkę na palcu_. Rozmawiał z królową_.

- Rozmawiałem już z ministrami. Unikniesz odbycia wyroku, usuną ci go z akt, jeśli tylko odkryjesz _jego_ zamiary. Musisz tylko go powstrzymać. Możesz go zabić, jeśli będzie trzeba – dodał po chwili, westchnąwszy ciężko.

Sherlock miał ochotę dogryźć Mycroftowi, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Miał swoje zasady i nie chciał kopać leżącego. Dobra, zrobiłby to, jednak w tym momencie czuł irracjonalną ulgę, że jest tutaj, w Anglii, a nie w samolocie lecącym w stronę ostatniej sprawy, którą miał rozwiązać. Dopóki ktoś go nie wywabił.

- Anglia na ciebie liczy, Sherlock – rzucił chłodno Mycroft, wiedząc, że choć robił to już wielokrotnie, tym razem jego młodszy brat nie odmówi. Nie będzie miał prawa, zresztą już po pierwszym obejrzeniu filmiku, widział w jego oczach zaciekawienie.

- Zrobię to – obiecał detektyw, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że tym samym podpisuje na siebie wyrok.

_Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me?_

Oczywiście, że tęskniłem, Jimmy.


End file.
